J'ai rêvé qu'on pouvait s'aimer
by Pad'chan
Summary: OS. "On s'aime." "Ah oui ?" "Un peu, oui." "Et on se méprise beaucoup. Parfois, je te déteste pour le pouvoir que tu as sur moi." "Alors je te haïs encore plus pour ça, Potter." Slash H/D.


**Bonsoir...**

**Il y a des soirs où on ne sait vraiment pas si l'on doit poster, si on doit montrer notre travail. Ce soir c'est le cas pour moi, sans une amie à moi, cet OS n'aurait peut-être pas vu le jour. Voilà ce qui à la base devait être un PWP, mais qui s'est transformé en une petite histoire... Elle contient donc un_ lemon_ et est classée _rating M. _****Vos encouragements pour Open your eyes m'ont poussé à poster aussi. J'espère que ce bout d'écrit sans prétention vous fera passer un bon moment. **

_**Je précise que cette histoire est plutôt triste, alors si vous n'aimez pas le drama...**_

**Nb : Le titre n'a rien à voir avec la chanson de Mylène Farmer, c'est juste que je trouvais ce titre parfait, et que je le lui ai honteusement piqué (oui, pas douée pour les titres, mais on se refait pas...). ****Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**J'ai rêvé qu'on pouvait s'aimer**

**--**

**HARRY**

Il savait.

Il savait que c'était lui...

Il l'avait entendu marcher, incertain.

Réfléchissant s'il pouvait, s'il en avait le droit.

Le droit de tout briser.

Le droit de tout anéantir.

Touts ces mois...

Il savait, il avait toujours su...

... qu'il entrerait ici, comme un voleur, par effraction.

Dans son cœur.

Oh oui, au fond, Harry l'avait toujours su, comme si c'était dicté. Et ses yeux se mouillèrent, mais ce n'était pas l'eau du lac dans lequel son corps flottait en ce soir glacial d'hiver.

**--**

_« Mon amour, t'as la tête dans les nuages. T'as peur ? »_

_« Non, j'ai pas peur Gin'. Plus peur. »_

_« Mais tu vas bientôt mou... combattre, c'est normal d'être inquiet. »_

_« Je suis déjà mort Gin', plus que quelques jours et c'est bon. »_

_« Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu ne dois pas baisser les bras, tu as des gens qui t'aiment... Moi par exemple ! »_

_« ... L'amour n'est qu'une putain de connerie. »_

_-- _

Les yeux fermés, le cœur battant à tout rompre, Harry se mordit la lèvre...

Il avait envie, envie de lui.

L'idée qu'il était nu, qu'il l'attendait, allongé sur le bord du lac, son sexe offert à la vue de son meilleur ennemi ne le fit même pas rougir. Et quelque part, au fond de lui, un géant gronda, opprimant son cœur d'un sentiment qui le faisait pleurer.

--

_« Harry, tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu m'inquiètes tu sais... »_

_« Tout va bien Ron, t'en fais pas, je suis juste fatigué. »_

_« Et où vas-tu à cette heure-ci ? »_

_« Je vais prendre un bain... »_

_« Un bain de minuit ? Mais t'es fou ? Et le lac est gelé de toute façon, on est en hiver ! »_

_« Je veux juste me changer les idées, laisse-moi tranquille Ron... »_

_« ... »_

_--_

Harry se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang et posa une main sur ses yeux, pour s'empêcher de dévisager le corps si attirant de Malfoy.

Malfoy dont l'étoffe de ses vêtements tombaient un à un au sol, avec une lenteur douloureuse, une hésitation palpable, comme s'il avait peur d'être foudroyé sur place pour le pêché qu'il allait commettre.

_Draco_... il allait faire l'amour avec lui.

Quelque chose comme du dégoût forma une bile dans sa gorge, et bien qu'il tremblait de peur à l'idée de toucher un garçon, son corps resta inerte, comme stupéfixié.

Malfoy lui avait jeté un sortilège...

Sinon pourquoi Harry attendrait-il qu'il l'achève ?

--

_« Mais tu ne comprends pas 'Mione ! Ça m'écœure, ça m'donne envie de gerber ! »_

_« Harry, tu crois vraiment à ce que tu dis ? »_

_« Je... oui, je veux y croire... J'en ai besoin 'Mione, tu comprends ? J'en ai besoin ! »_

_« Tu l'aimes. »_

_« Non ! »_

_« Tu le détestes. »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Tu l'aimes et le haïs en même temps... »_

_« Oui. Non... Je... »_

_« Il est une partie de toi et tu en crèves. »_

_« ... »_

_--_

Ses cheveux. Son front. Son nez. Sa bouche.

Harry se souvenait encore de leur texture sous ses lèvres. Du souffle palpitant contre son cou. De deux cœurs battant à l'unisson, cachés derrière un arbre du Terrier.

Cette nuque si douce. Cette poitrine plate qui se collait contre la sienne, cette poitrine qui n'avait rien de celle d'une fille. Rien de Ginny.

Harry se rappelait ces souvenirs volés, éphémères.

Puis son nombril... cette forme creuse dans laquelle il avait déjà glissé son doigt, timide. Et plus bas...

Harry n'était jamais descendu plus bas.

Il ne voulait pas tomber plus bas.

On lui avait dit que la chute faisait mal.

On ne lui avait pas dit à quel point.

--

_« Hey, Gin' ? Tu vas bien ? »_

_« Non... j'ai fais un cauchemar... Tous mes frères mouraient... J'ai peur Harry... »_

_« Chut, c'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Pas la réalité. Ça va aller. »_

_« Me quitte pas hein. Pas toi, j'en crèverai. Je vais être ta femme demain... J'attends ce moment depuis toujours, tu sais ? »_

_« Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? »_

_« J'ai peur que tu me quittes, que tu en aimes un autre. »_

_« ... »_

_« Épouse-moi Harry, fais-moi des enfants, fais-moi rêver, un beau rêve de petite fille, pas un cauchemar, s'il te plait. Promets-moi. »_

_« ... »_

_« Promets, s'il te plait ! »_

_« Je te promets, Gin'. Mais pourquoi tu dis qu'il y a... quelqu'un d'autre ? »_

_« Je ne suis pas aveugle mon amour. Couche avec lui mais laisse-moi une place dans ton cœur. Laisse-moi rêver... »_

_« Chut, tu es fatiguée Gin', rendors-toi. »_

_« Oui, la future madame Ginnevra Potter va faire de beaux rêves. Bonne nuit Harry. »_

--

_Couche avec lui mais laisse-moi une place dans ton cœur._

Harry se demandait bien pourquoi tout le monde voulait s'y loger en première place...

Après tout son cœur était noirci par la guerre, bon à jeter à la poubelle.

Parfois il s'amusait à le comparer à un vif d'or en mauvais état.

Minuscule, volant pour fuir loin de ses responsabilités, lâche et lâché à son destin.

Souvent il pensait que personne n'avait de place dans ce cœur déchiré et que c'était vraiment pathétique. Il était cependant certain que _Draco_ représentait les deux petites ailes abîmées qui lui permettaient de voler, de survivre. Les deux petites ailes du bonheur, de la liberté.

Une pour la haine et une pour la passion.

Les deux versants de son âme.

Les ailes qui lui donnaient la force de vivre.

--

_« Malfoy ? »_

_« Potter ? »_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on est... en train de faire ? »_

_« On s'embrasse. »_

_« Sérieusement... »_

_« Hm... Je pense que tu me fais des mamours pour évacuer la frustration des baisers baveux de ta rouquine et moi je fais passer le temps, je m'emmerde comme un rat mort ici. »_

_« Mais t'es qu'un connard ! Je déconnais pas ! Pourquoi tu peux pas être sérieux deux minutes ? »_

_« Tu voulais que je te donne quelle réponse, Potter ? »_

_« Je sais pas... mais quelque chose qui ne me donne pas l'impression que tu te foutes de ma gueule. J'en ai assez bavé ! »_

_« C'est drôle, après tout ce qui t'est arrivé, je te trouves un peu masochiste sur les bords. M'embrasser en ces temps sombres par exemple montre à quel point tu aimes la douleur. »_

_« Ce n'est pas la douleur que j'aime... Change une consonne dans ta phrase et tu comprendras pourquoi j'ai tellement envie d'être dans tes putains de bras. »_

_« ... Ma dou**c**eur ? Pourquoi moi ? Tu pourrais la trouver dans des bras purs, ça ne manque pas ici. Pas des bras de mangemort repenti. »_

_« Je ne sais pas... J'ai pas choisi. C'est comme ça. »_

_« C'est ce que je disais Potter, tu es maso... »_

_« Parce que je recherche ta douceur ? »_

_« ... »_

_« Mais ça te plait d'être à cette place, non ? »_

_« Tais-toi, tu parles trop. Et au fait Harry, on n'est pas seulement en train de s'embrasser... On s'aime aussi. »_

_« Ah oui ? »_

_« Un peu, oui. »_

_« Et on se méprise beaucoup. Parfois, je te déteste pour le pouvoir que tu as sur moi. »_

_« Alors je te haïs encore plus pour ça, Potter. »_

_--_

Et au milieu du vif, il y avait une petite perle dorée, un cœur en or.

Un cœur qui ne demandait qu'à être attrapé.

_-- _

**DRACO**

Ce soir, je franchis mes limites. Les plus taboues, les plus interdites.

Celles que je n'ai même pas osé prononcer à haute voix. Celles que Harry a pu lire dans mes regards, de nombreuses fois.

Elles me tuent ces limites, car il est si simple de les franchir, mais si difficile de revenir en arrière...

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je craque ce soir...

Parce qu'il va l'épouser ?

Parce qu'il va partir, et peut-être mourir ?

Parce que nous sommes en guerre, et que nous sommes tombés amoureux au mauvais moment. Au mauvais endroit. Et nous sommes les mauvaises personnes pour ça.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé tout bouleverser en quittant le camp du Maître, en arrivant un soir d'été au Terrier, l'an passé. Je pensais être haï mais j'ai été accueilli à bras ouverts.

Enfin, pas pour Harry, ça aurait été trop beau...

Mais je la lui rendais bien, sa haine.

Je la lui rendais bien

Et puis...

Et puis il m'a jeté un sortilège, oui...

C'est impossible.

Un soir d'hiver, je suis sorti sous la neige. J'y ai vu un ange.

Un garçon, qui pleurait, pas une machine de guerre... Un garçon, agenouillé parmi les flocons blanc, qui pleurait de bonheur. Et ce garçon aux yeux si verts, il m'a jeté une boule de neige, en riant comme un fou... et ce rire, il m'a fait tomber amoureux. Je ne l'oublierai jamais.

Où étaient passées nos étiquettes d'ennemis ?

Je suis devenu un garçon comme lui, à ce moment-là...

Juste un gamin.

Je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait s'amuser autant.

--

_« Haaaa c'est froiid ! Pas dans le pantalon, Potter ! »_

_« Tu crois que j'allais laisser passer l'occasion de te faire chier ? »_

_« Attends un peu, tu vas voir où je vais te les fourrer tes boules de neige ! »_

_« ... »_

_« POTTER !! Pas les cheveux bordel ! »_

_--_

Merde, c'est impossible.

Je ne me contrôle plus.

J'avance en cessant de respirer, les jambes en coton.

Nous étions ennemis, puis nous nous sommes réellement haïs, et la meilleure chose que j'ai eue jusqu'à présent est ce semblant d'affection qui nous lie...

Une complicité étrange, malsaine. Pas parce qu'elle est forte, mais parce qu'il y a cette lueur étrange qui brille dans nos yeux. Une lueur de désir, une recherche de réconfort, auprès de quelqu'un qui nous ressemble.

Nous avons trop souffert...

Mais Harry n'est pas prêt.

Il ne sera jamais prêt pour vivre du sexe avec un homme, c'est une chose qui n'existe pas dans le monde de Harry Potter...

Je sais cependant qu'il va céder. Je l'ai senti lorsque nous nous sommes croisés dans ce couloir, la dernière fois.

Moi aussi j'ai peur à en crever et pourtant je m'approche déjà de lui à pas feutrés, mon cœur cognant douloureusement contre ma poitrine et le sang battant contre mes tempes.

Je me déshabille, déjà excité, profitant du mutisme d'Harry qui ne s'est pas encore offusqué de me voir pénétrer dans ce cadre intime. Car il sait.

Il sait et c'est presque comme si je le voyais trembler. Ses mains cachent son visage et il ne dit rien, il m'ignore...

Rien n'est pire que l'indifférence.

Oh non Harry, tu ne vas pas faire comme si je n'étais pas là, comme si j'étais un fantôme. Tu ne vas pas te laisser faire sous prétexte que tu t'en veux de tromper ta future femme.

Je ne veux pas d'un pantin.

Je ne veux pas d'une putain.

Je serais aller la chercher ailleurs, si j'avais juste eu besoin d'un trou, Potter.

Regarde-moi.

Regarde-moi...

Je vais en pleurer si tu ne le fais pas.

Dis-moi où je pourrais aller chercher ton âme, si ce n'est dans tes yeux ?

Est-elle cachée quelque part dans ton corps, un endroit que tu veux que je fouille, que je dévaste ? ... Je serai ton archéologue ce soir Potter, je chercherai ton trésor pour te le prendre.

Je suis nu, accroupi devant toi, et mes mains pâles plongent dans ta chevelure trempée tandis que mon visage se rapproche doucement du tien. Je ne sais plus quand je me suis déshabillé, mais ça n'a pas d'importance.

Je regarde nerveusement autour de moi. Il n'y a personne ici...

Tu aimes y venir après la neige, te baigner dans cette étendue glacée, à quelques kilomètres du Terrier, une cascade que tu dégèles d'un sortilège.

Ta puissance me fait peur.

En fait, je suis mort de trouille...

« Potter... », je supplie. « Ouvre tes yeux. »

Ma gorge est sèche, et si je me trompais ? Et s'il se contenait pour ne pas me noyer dans l'eau ?

Après tout je suis un assassin, et j'ai tué bien des choses en lui... Je vais même lui prendre une part de virginité ce soir, peut-être une des dernières qu'il conservait.

Mes yeux gris courent sur son corps et la vue de son érection m'apaise...

Je n'ai pas à douter. Il ressent quelque chose pour moi.

Un peu de ci, un peu de ça. Un peu de lui, un peu de moi. La nuit on s'assemble et le jour on se déchire, ballotés entre amour, désespoir et désir.

--

_« Malfoy... qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit ? »_

_« Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ? »_

_« ...D'accord, mais parle moins fort, les filles dorment à côté. »_

_« Vous couchez pas ensemble ? »_

_« Non, pas toutes les nuits. Mais en quoi ça te regarde ? On n'est pas amis... »_

_« On est quoi alors ? »_

_« ... »_

_« Dis, Potter... Je... Je peux me serrer contre toi ? »_

_« Toi aussi tu fais des mauvais rêves, hein ? »_

_« Ouais. »_

_« ... Bon, d'accord. Allez, viens-là. »_

_--_

Ne pense pas à Ginny.

Ne pense pas aux autres.

Juste à moi.

S'il te plait...

« S'il te plait... », je murmure douloureusement.

Je sens tes frissons contre mon corps nu. Dégoût ? De moi ? De toi ? De _nous_ ?

Au bout d'un moment qui me semble interminable, j'aperçois enfin tes pupilles vertes me fixer intensément, et je me sens si faible face à ton regard. Si vulnérable.

Nous sommes nus et je suis penché vers toi, au dessus, mais rien n'y fait.

Ça doit être mes putains de sentiments, ils me donnent le vertige et font trembler mes bras. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir d'appui, de pouvoir m'écrouler à tout moment sur ton torse, comme une vulgaire marionnette de chiffon.

Qu'as-tu fait de moi ?

Qu'a-t'_on_ fait de moi ?

« Malfoy... je veux juste savoir...pourquoi ? Dis-moi pourquoi... »

« Tu le sais... »

« Mais on avait dit un peu, c'est pas assez pour... »

« C'était un doux euphémisme pour moi, Potter. Un doux euphémisme. »

Mon souffle n'est que murmure mais tu secoues la tête, incrédule. Est-ce si difficile que ça de croire que Draco Malfoy puisse avoir des sentiments au delà de la folie pour quelqu'un ?

Tu sembles intercepter mes sombres pensées puisque, délicatement, ta bouche entreprend d'effleurer mes lèvres, timide.

Le goût du sang qui a coulé sur tes lèvres est délicieux. Je me sens comme un vampire, parce que cette vie en toi a coulé pour moi... pour moi.

Et je le lèche, je le suce, je le savoure, sous tes gémissements étouffés.

Je sens ta main se suspendre au niveau de ma joue, craintive. Tes doigts me caressent doucement et ils tremblent eux aussi, comme nos corps en sueur.

Pendant ce temps, nos yeux s'embrassent.

Ils s'observent, ils se cherchent.

Ils veulent se comprendre.

Les miens disent :

_je t'aime_

les tienssont troublés.

Alors je te demande :

_est-ce que tu as peur ?_

et les émeraudes me bouleversent parce qu'elles disent que :

_j'ai peur, j'ai honte, j'ai mal mais j'ai envie, putain comme j'ai envie._

Mes yeux se voilent et hurlent :

_je ne veux pas de ça, je veux que tu m'aimes _

Je ne sais pas si tu comprends mon regard, parce que aussitôt, tu te crispes.

As-tu peur de m'aimer ? Je me contenterais des miettes de tendresse tu sais, je ne t'exige pas en entier, juste les miettes. Je suis terrorisé moi aussi, mais je suis là, tu vois ? Si je peux le faire, toi aussi Harry, toi aussi.

Tu brises le contact et effleures à nouveau mes lèvres, tu sais que tu devrais me repousser mais tu ne peux pas. C'est trop tard.

Trop de choses qu'on ne peut effacer...

On ira jusqu'au bout, ce soir.

Tu me le dis avec cette bouche qui m'embrasse tendrement dans le cou, et je crois qu'on a envie de pleurer mais que l'on se retient. Tes mains s'enroulent enfin autour de ma nuque et tu me fais basculer au dessus de toi, nos jambes entremêlées, nos corps trempés par l'eau du lac.

Et on gémit. On gémit au contact de nos érections, mais en silence, toujours en silence...

Ce que nous faisons est si interdit...

Mes lèvres sont affamées, elles glissent sur ton visage, ta nuque, ton torse, partout, partout.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi tendre de ma vie. Et toi aussi, tu réapprends la tendresse. L'amour.

M'aimes-tu suffisamment pour égaler la passion avec laquelle je t'aime, Harry ?

Chut...

Ne réponds pas, pas maintenant.

--

_« Granger, tu sais garder un secret ? »_

_« Bien sûr. »_

_« Harry vole comme un dieu. »_

_« Draco, tu devrais arrêter de l'observer. Ça te fait devenir barge. » _

_--_

Je veux sentir tes grandes mains qui me touchent comme si elles étaient quatre, avides.

Avides de moi.

Alors je caresse tendrement l'intérieur de tes cuisses, ces cuisses que j'ai déjà malmenées de nombreuses fois. Toi aussi, tu m'as laissé des traces, en sixième année... Dis, tu crois que j'ai aussi le pouvoir de leur faire du bien ? De les rendre brûlantes sous mes doigts ?

Ma bouche se referme sur ton sexe sans prévenir... Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, je ne sais pas ce que je fais, je n'ai jamais vécu ça avant.

J'ai toujours pensé que ma place était à genoux.

Devant toi ou devant _lui_... mais devant toi, c'est bien mieux, ça a un goût de paradis.

Je suis doux, juste quelques petits coups de langue te chatouillent, sans violence, sans vulgarité.

Juste de l'amour, et l'envie de t'entendre gémir. J'aime ce son, il me fait ressentir des choses incroyables, il me donne des frissons jusque dans les orteils...

C'est moi qui te met dans cet état et je me sens fort, si fort.

Pour la première fois ta présence et tout ce qui faisait de toi le Potter que je haïssais ne m'écrasent plus. Pour la première fois, je me sens comme toi, Harry.

Juste un garçon, juste un homme...

Le goût, l'odeur de ta virilité n'a pas d'importance... ce n'est pas forcément agréable mais j'ai vécu pire ; alors rien que pour t'entendre perdre pied encore un peu plus, je te prends en bouche.

Ma mâchoire n'en supporte pas beaucoup et tu comprends, tu ne me forces pas.

Tu flattes mes cheveux, et tu t'enfonces en moi doucement...

_Je te fais l'amour avec ma bouche. _

Ton souffle se fait erratique et tu vas jouir, je le sens. Mais j'aimerais que tu te cambres, j'aimerais que tu hurles. J'aimerais que tes genoux se plient, que tu m'en demandes plus, plus...

Tu es trop... passif.

J'espère que tu ne pleures pas au fond de toi, j'espère que tu ne penses pas aux autres, que tu ne regrettes pas. Aujourd'hui n'est pas demain. Aujourd'hui c'est à mon corps que tu te marries, alors pense à moi, uniquement à moi.

Et moi trop... possessif.

Et alors ?

Mes doigts glissent sous l'eau et relèvent doucement tes genoux, pour les replier. Puis mes paumes remontent et se saisissent de tes fesses pour les amener plus à moi, et tu geins.

C'est bon ?

Encore ?

Comme ça ?

Essoufflé, je remonte vers tes lèvres pour que tu m'embrasses à nouveau, et nos nez se frôlent, et des baisers se perdent dans nos cous.

Nous restons un long moment enlacés ainsi. J'en ai oublié mon désir, tant le haut de mon corps est engourdi de bonheur. J'entends ton cœur battre affolement depuis tout à l'heure et je devine tes doutes, tes peurs.

Et ta langue est à nouveau dans ma bouche, puis bientôt c'est un de tes doigts qui s'y insère, timide. J'obéis sagement à ton ordre muet, je le suce en retrouvant ton regard.

_Tu es si beau_

semblent dire tes yeux et je crois juste que je suis en train de mourir. Merde.

Ce n'était pas prévu.

Sans que je ne m'y attende, tu prends appui sur ton coude gauche et passe ton bras droit de l'autre côté de ma taille, afin de passer au dessus de moi, et tes jambes mouillées se ressoudent aux miennes.

Mes mains n'ont pas lâché tes fesses et elles te découvrent avec la caresse d'un papillon. On aurait dû en rougir, mais on a dépassé ce stade. L'émotion est trop intense dans nos regards.

Tu me fixes comme tu ne ne l'as jamais fait auparavant.

Plus comme un ennemi.

Plus comme une obsession.

Plus comme un garçon.

Mais pas comme un ami.

Ton doigt que j'ai humidifié descend entre nos corps et je n'ai pas besoin de baisser les yeux pour comprendre que tu te prépares à me recevoir, de toi-même. Sans que je n'ai rien demandé.

Et c'est seulement en voyant ton visage se crisper d'inconfort que je réalise à quel point mes reins sont en feu.

J'ai tellement envie de...

Fondre en toi.

De...

M'enfoncer en toi.

De...

M'effondrer pour toi.

--

_« Malfoy, on est dans la salle de bain, n'importe qui peut nous surprendre... »_

_« C'est pas bon ? »_

_« Si... Oh putain oui, mais pas ici... »_

_« Où ? »_

_« Ce... ce soir, au lac... »_

_--_

Il y a ce souffle éperdu près de mon épaule, ces dents qui me mordillent pour apaiser un peu la douleur. Il y a aussi cette main gauche qui tente de te détendre, en frictionnant ton dos ; et il y a cette autre main, qui te fait perdre la tête.

Car mon index a rejoint le tien, pour mieux te préparer, et nos doigts se touchent, fouillant, dévastant ton intimité. On gémit de concert. On a trop envie.

« Draco... »

Oh mon dieu.

Redis-le, Harry.

« Draco, viens.. »

J'arrive. J'arrive mais promets-moi qu'un jour tu rediras mon nom, car ça a toujours été Malfoy dans ta bouche, alors que dans la mienne, c'était bien plus que Potter. Ça l'a toujours été.

« Je veux te sentir, plus que ça, je veux..._ressentir_... »

Alors je plie un peu mes genoux et remonte ton bassin pour mieux te pénétrer.

En un coup de rein amoureux, je me glisse en toi, fermant les yeux sous le poids des sensations qui m'assaillent. C'est juste...magique.

C'est si chaud, cette sensation qui enveloppe mon sexe. Le moindre petit frottement y est décuplé et je sais sans même avoir commencer à bouger, que je rêverai toujours de te pénétrer à nouveau.

De te faire l'amour, encore.

Des millions et des millions de fois.

Mes cheveux trempés sont maltraités par tes doigts, il semblerait que tu n'aies trouvé d'autre échappatoire à ta souffrance, et quelque part je m'en veux de vouloir jouir, alors que tu es en train de mourir...

Une larme salée tombe sur mon visage et je lève les yeux, alerté, pour croiser ton regard brouillé.

« Ça... ça va », souffles-tu.

Haletant, ton front se pose contre le mien, tandis qu'un sourire nait doucement sur tes lèvres, un sourire qui déclenche une véritable envolée de papillons dans mon ventre.

Et ce sourire que je chérie tant disparaît, englouti par mes baisers, par ma langue affamée.

Délicatement, elle essuie les sillons de larmes sur tes joues.

Et les larmes coulent de plus en plus.

Mais ce n'est plus de souffrance.

Parce que j'ai amorcé un mouvement, parce que je te ravage, parce que je t'empêche de respirer.

Parce que je te rends heureux.

Je te rends la vie.

« Draco, draco... Oh... Je... Je...! »

Ce sont des larmes de bonheur qui roulent sur tes joues et tu ries en même temps, me donnant envie de faire la même chose, tellement je me sens bien.

Comblé.

« Merde, Draco... c'est si bon ! Mon corps, je... je le sens... vivre... Si tu savais ! »

Ce que je sais, c'est que je suis en train de brûler.

Brûler en toi.

L'eau froide dans laquelle nous faisons l'amour me semble incroyablement chaude et je ne peux que m'enfoncer désespérément, éperdument en toi.

Toucher cet endroit qui te fait hurler m'excite comme un fou.

Je veux juste profiter de ce bonheur éphémère.

Gémis encore.

Pleure encore.

Cris encore.

Jouis encore et encore, tant que c'est pour moi...

Tant que c'est dans mes bras.

Reste, Harry.

Ne l'épouse pas.

Ne l'épouse pas !

Dis-moi que je ne te salie pas.

Dis-moi que je te rends beau.

Dis-moi que tu m'appartiens, un tout petit peu...

Mens-moi s'il le faut, mais chuchote-moi que tu m'aimes.

« Je t'aime Draco, je te le jure, mais nous deux, on peut pas, pas maintenant... »

« Mais on peut faire l'amour la veille de ton mariage, c'est ça ? »

Pourquoi je lui crache un tel venin, soudain ? N'ai-je pas été un amant purement consentant ?

Je le savais déjà avant de venir, et pourtant je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'espérer.

Pourquoi le vert de tes yeux n'est-il pas la couleur de l'espoir ?

« Pardonne-moi Draco, tu me rends dingue... Pardonne-moi ! Je t'aime mais... »

« Plus tard ? Quand alors ? Dis-moi quand ?! »

« Je sais pas, un jour... »

« Et moi je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force d'attendre ! »

Cherchant mes vêtements à tâtons, je me rhabille fébrilement, essuyant d'une main le flot de larmes qui inonde mes joues.

Tu dois me prendre pour un salaud, mais tant pis, reprenons nos rôles de Malfoy et Potter. On fait ça si bien.

_Ne l'épouse pas ! _

Je ris jaune. Comment ai-je pu pensé ça alors que je lui faisais l'amour ?

Comment ai-je pu me voiler la face tout ce temps ?

Bordel, j'ai mal, Harry.

Être à tes genoux n'a rien du paradis finalement.

Parce qu'à cet instant, je me sens juste plus bas que terre.

--

**Bien des années plus tard**

« Harry, de qui ça vient ? »

La voix de Ginny Weasley n'avait plus les douces inflexions d'avant. Elle était devenue ce que l'on pouvait appeler de femme froide, méprisante.

Il n'y avait qu'avec ses enfants que la jeune rouquine avait réalisé son rêve de petite fille. Toucher le bonheur.

Son mari, lui, était comme la guerre. Il lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Tout ça à cause d'un amour de jeunesse... pour un garçon, en plus. Un Malfoy.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à l'oublier ?

Elle avait pourtant tout fait pour lui redonner l'envie de vivre.

Mais c'était comme si le blond l'avait emportée avec lui, lorsqu'il avait quitté l'Angleterre.

« Je ne sais pas, c'est une lettre anonyme... »

« Mais tu en reçois des centaines tous les jours, pourquoi t'attardes-tu sur celle-ci ? », siffla t-elle. « Et je n'aime pas cet hibou, il me regarde de haut ! Fais-le sortir d'ici ! »

Harry emporta le Grand Duc majestueux dans sa chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui, agacé.

Ce n'était pas une simple lettre de fan...

Il en était sûr.

Entre ses mains tremblantes, l'ancien gryffondor décacheta l'enveloppe, le souffle coupé.

_Bonjour Harry._

_Évitons les futilités de base, entre nous ça n'a jamais marché._

_Je tenais à t'offrir ce vivet doré, que tu trouveras dans la patte gauche de mon hibou. Fais-bien gaffe en ouvrant la cage toutefois, il est extrêmement difficile à attraper._

_Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'offre cet animal et pourquoi t'écrire après tout ce temps._

_En fait, quand on était... ensemble, je me faisais souvent une comparaison bien stupide et niaise mais je l'aimais beaucoup. Je m'amusais à comparer ton cœur à un vif d'or. _

_Et puis un jour on m'a dit qu'avant, les joueurs de Quidditch utilisaient ce petit oiseau mais qu'il est désormais une espèce protégée. J'ai mis des années à en capturer un pour toi. _

_Des années à me rendre compte qu'il fallait que je tourne la page. _

_Ça a été dur mais j'ai survécu, comme toi. Désormais je t'offre ce vivet comme un adieu, pour me débarrasser de cette vie d'avant, enlever ce poids sur ma poitrine. _

_Au plus je le regarde et au plus je souris. _

_Il me fait vraiment penser à toi, Harry... _

_Il est rare, extrêmement rare. Sa peau a la couleur de l'or. _

_Il a les yeux rouges semblables à des pierres précieuses, les couleurs de gryffondor. _

_Il a une vitesse considérable et une capacité à changer de direction hallucinante, aussi insaisissable que tu as pu l'être pour moi._

_Ses yeux et ses plumes sont recherchés dans le monde en entier (tu vas trouver ça con mais à l'époque où j'étais amoureux de toi, je ne pouvais jamais me passer de ton regard) et des sanctuaires réservés aux vivets dorés existent partout dans le monde. Toi aussi tu en as ton lot._

_Il y aura eu une seule fois où mes qualités d'attrapeur m'ont permis de te posséder. Sache que je ne l'oublierai jamais. _

_Je tenais à te dire que je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas m'avoir choisi. Nous n'étions que des gosses en temps de guerre. _

_Je voulais aussi te dire adieu, et te souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde avec ta femme, en espérant qu'après toutes ces années, tu ne m'aies pas gardé rancune. _

_D'ailleurs cela te rendra peut-être heureux pour moi d'apprendre que je me suis marié avec un sorcier, et que j'ai enfin trouvé le bonheur. _

_Amicalement, _

_Draco._

Le regard vide, Harry laissa tomber la lettre au sol.

Il avait toujours tout sacrifié...

Il avait fait ce qu'on attendait de lui, pensant que Draco l'attendrait à la fin. Qu'un jour, oui, il serait heureux.

Il avait eu vingt années pour le rattraper, pour revenir vers lui. Ses enfants n'étaient même plus à la maison, pourtant il était toujours resté avec Ginny, attendant que Draco vienne le chercher.

Attendant qu'il lui rende cette virginité et cet amour qu'il lui avait pris.

Il voulait qu'on l'aime à en crever, pour lui faire oublier toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vues dans sa vie.

Il voulait que Draco l'aime passionnément. C'était pourtant ce qu'il lui avait crié lors de leur nuit d'amour...

Harry avait pensé que Draco était l'amoureux transi des deux, mais il s'était trompé.

Malfoy était un putain de menteur. Malfoy l'avait oublié...

Où était sa passion ?

Envolée, comme ce minable vivet doré ?

Qui allait l'aimer au point d'effacer toute cette douleur et cette rage qui lui brouillait les yeux ?

Qui allait l'aimer à l'en faire pleurer de bonheur ?

Qui allait l'aimer à en briser tous les interdits, si ce n'était pas lui ?

Lorsqu'il s'endormit cette nuit-là, le petit oiseau serré au creux de sa main, Harry souriait doucement dans son rêve, les joues salies de larmes.

--

_« Harry, ton cœur est insaisissable. »_

_« Tu te trompes Draco, tu l'as attrapé, alors rends-le moi ! »_

_« Je suis égoïste et alors ? Je l'ai, je le garde. Je reviendrai te le donner peut-être... »_

_« Quand ? »_

_« Je sais pas, un jour... »_

_« C'est moi qui ait dit ça la dernière fois Draco. »_

_« Je sais, mais ne perds jamais espoir Harry. »_

_« C'est toi qui a lâché l'affaire, c'est toi qui a abandonné ! »_

_« Je sais, je regrette... Mais toi, n'abandonne jamais. »_

_« Je suis las, je voudrais mourir. »_

_« ...il y a un petit oiseau, une femme, et des enfants qui comptent sur toi. »_

_« Draco, je t'en prie, rends-moi mon cœur. Le vivet n'est qu'un substitut... »_

_« Je reviendrai... »_

_« C'est vrai ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Je crois que je suis en train de rêver. »_

_« Probablement. »_

_« Mais c'est un beau rêve... »_

_« ... »_

_« Je t'aime Draco. »_

_« Moi aussi mon amour, moi aussi. »_

_-- _

**FIN**

* * *

**NOTE IMPORTANTE !!! (01/02/09)**

**J'hésitais beaucoup à poster cette fin, qui est je l'avoue, triste et douloureuse. **

**Certains la trouvent très bien, d'autres ont dû être déçus. Je comprends très bien ces derniers. J'ai dit que pour moi, la fin restait assez « ouverte ». Je n'ai pas l'intention d'écrire une suite, cette histoire restera un OS, mais peut-être que si je vous expose comment l'auteur imagine le futur de Draco et Harry, vous serez plus satisfaits. **

**En fait, toutes les histoires ont une fin mais ce n'est pas forcément la fin de leur vie, non ? Pour moi, je signais juste la fin d'une époque. Selon moi, une passion comme celle qu'ils ont partagé ne se vit pas deux fois, et Draco n'a jamais pu oublié Harry, malgré ce qu'il en dit. Il croyait à l'époque pouvoir accepter d'être seulement un amant, mais il a vite compris qu'il craquerait. Il voulait tout ou rien. Il en a pris violemment conscience en faisant l'amour à Harry. **

**Harry lui a demandé de l'attendre mais n'est jamais venu le chercher. Draco a considéré qu'il avait tourné la page et n'a pas fait le premier pas non plus. Je n'ai jamais voulu faire souffrir Harry plus que Draco, parce que moi aussi je n'aime pas que ce soit toujours Harry qui se sacrifie. En réalité (même si je ne l'ai pas raconté), Draco lui aussi a beaucoup souffert de cette séparation. Il a espéré des années que Harry quitte Ginny pour lui, et je ne le vois pas vraiment heureux, même une vingtaine d'années après. **

**La lettre a un côté impersonnel pour ça aussi d'ailleurs... Il sait qu'il peut se perdre dans ses sentiments, alors il essaye de paraître comme un ami, comme quelqu'un qui a réussi sa vie. Cependant la vie d'un sorcier est très longue et j'imaginais qu'un jour ils se recroiseraient quelque part, et qu'ils pourraient refaire leur vie ensemble... Ils ne se sont jamais oubliés alors il suffirait d'un regard pour qu'ils se retrouvent.**

**Le rêve de la fin, je l'aime beaucoup. Il est pour moi un bel espoir, un moyen de montrer qu'Harry ne doit jamais abandonner. Et les rêves deviennent parfois réalité...**

**voilà, je ne sais pas si j'ai bien expliqué, mais c'est ainsi que je m'imaginais la suite. Une suite un peu heureuse. Mais cette histoire, je voulais la finir ainsi. **

**J'attends vos réactions, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot et bisous à tous !**

_Ps : Tout le monde s'en fout, mais je n'ai pas inventé le vivet doré, et encore moins ses descriptions. Merci à madame J.K Rowling, qui nous l'a fait connaître à travers Les Animaux Fantastiques (mais non, je ne pub pas lol...)_


End file.
